<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【黎明杀机】Inhuman by 你三 (Asin_CN)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873163">【黎明杀机】Inhuman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asin_CN/pseuds/%E4%BD%A0%E4%B8%89'>你三 (Asin_CN)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asin_CN/pseuds/%E4%BD%A0%E4%B8%89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*OOC<br/>*弗兰克X恶灵（没想到吧.jpg）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【黎明杀机】Inhuman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>尝试在AO3存档……不知道会不会有人看，唉，狡兔三窟嘛……</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*OOC<br/>*弗兰克X恶灵（没想到吧.jpg）</p>
<p>弗兰克这一次又杀了四个人，如同以往一样，残忍的游戏结束后，他回到了恶灵的身边。<br/>恶灵此时以人类少女的模样具现化，带着一股芬芳舒适的香味。它走上前贴心的用手帕擦掉弗兰克脸上的血迹与脏污，眼神温柔得仿佛在看自己的儿子，又仿佛在看自己的情人，还用低柔的嗓音询问他的伤势。弗兰克不为所动，也没有回话，他无数次清楚的明白，面前微笑的少女并不是人类，它的言行举止只是在照猫画虎的模仿而已，尽管它模仿得很像，像到以假乱真，令人沉迷。<br/>紧接着，恶灵用双臂体态轻盈地搭上他的肩膀，轻柔地吻上他的嘴唇，像小猫一样清纯地舔舐着，任谁也不知道它早已吞噬了无数人的灵魂与生命。<br/>弗兰克最终弯腰俯身闭上眼睛，用手环住了面前的少女。<br/>恶灵没有感情，没有道德，不懂人间规则，只有永无止尽的饥饿。在蚕食了数人的灵魂之后，它才明白直接杀掉人类会产生绝望，而它以人类的希望为食，为了获得源源不断的食物，恶灵吸引人类，创造幻境，让逃生者们满怀希望的逃生，再在最后被杀手杀掉。<br/>杀手被恶灵折磨，最终会失去自我成为一个只为恶灵所用的工具。<br/>一次次循环的猎杀盛宴，每一个角色都是身不由己的演员。<br/>看吧，他很聪明，也很清醒。这只是恶灵的一种手段而已，它化成小女孩的样子蛊惑女猎手为它杀人，误导迈克尔认为只有杀人才能换来内心的平静，引导食人魔以为杀人才能得到家人的疼爱。<br/>在他这里，它化成与他外表差不多年纪的少女给予他永远的情爱，以此迷惑他的心智。弗兰克不知道恶灵是否也用这种方式对待军团里的其他三人。苏西是个很柔顺的人，如果你叫她做一个乖乖女，她就会做一个乖乖女。如果你告诉她不杀人就会死，她自然会乖乖杀人，所以苏西听话，他一点也不奇怪，至于朱莉和乔伊，他不清楚恶灵是怎么对待这二人的，是否也化成帅哥美女来诱惑他们呢？呵，弗兰克在心里嘲讽地笑。<br/>不要相信恶灵的言行举止，它毫无人性可言，唯有饥饿在驱使着它。他们只是给恶灵获得食物的工具而已，而恶灵本身什么都不懂。只要为了饱腹，恶灵什么都做得出来。<br/>弗兰克每杀一个人，便会换得一次缠绵的亲吻。如果他杀掉所有的逃生者，就会得到在此之上更加激烈的奖励，尽管恶灵并不懂得亲吻与性爱的意义。对它而言，这只是为了让自己的工具用更好的状态杀人而已，这样它又能饱餐一顿了。恶灵对于人类的认知除了食物与工具两个词以外，实在是匮乏得很。<br/>当它发现每当自己轻声叫弗兰克名字的时候，这名男性就会有所触动，于是它更加频繁的呼唤他的名字，虽然它并不明白其中缘由。要想控制一个人，就要抓住他的弱点，就像女猎手渴望亲情，迈克尔渴望平静一样，弗兰克渴望的不是爱情，而是永不被抛弃，这一点恶灵看得很透彻，因此弗兰克很容易便陷入了它所织的网当中。<br/>哦，看看可怜的弗兰克年满十九岁的一生吧——为了长期呆在一个家庭里，他努力学习奋发向上，但还是被收养的家庭所抛弃，失望之后开始自暴自弃，为了不再频繁轮换家庭，永远呆在福利院，他打架闹事成为了一个混混，当了一个人人嫌弃的坏孩子，结果呢，还是接连不断的被人收养，他的所作所为和所思所想，根本没有人在意。如果没有朱莉邀请他参加派对，他大概连一个朋友都没有，所以当他第一次杀人后，为了怕被同伴抛弃，并没有选择一力承担，而是将同伴一同拉入泥潭当中成为共犯，一同来到这个没有尽头的世界。<br/>恶灵满足了他的愿望，只要他不断地为它杀人，他将永远的呆在这个地方，永远不会被抛弃。多么容易被蛊惑的男孩啊，这也是恶灵选中军团的原因，弗兰克是军团的核心，只要弗兰克老实的留在这里，其他三人当然不会反抗。<br/>杀人早已驾轻就熟，死亡不是结束，杀人也不是。<br/>游戏拉开帷幕，天空昏暗得如同世界末日，十分应景。望着满地的鲜血与伤痕累累的逃生者，弗兰克面具后的脸始终面无表情，手中的刀子滴下的血液，和衣服上的血液黏在一起，显得尤为可怖。逃生者看着与他们身形相仿的杀手，吓得浑身发抖，泪水闪烁，仿佛在看一个怪物，一个疯子，这样的眼神使他习惯。<br/>是的，弗兰克早已不再是人类。他是怪物，是疯子，更疯的是他甚至还为此有点喜悦。他与恶灵一样，是披着人皮的怪物——他和恶灵是同类，光因这一点而喜悦，他自认自己无可救药。<br/>为了得到奖励，明明对杀人并不热衷的他沉迷于杀戮，身体如同不是自己的，而是一个嗜血的机器。有时还嫌四个人太少，恨不得再多一些，这样他或许能得到更美好的奖励。<br/>当逃生者被献祭时，弗兰克深深凝视着恶灵的本体，那可怕而又丑陋的尖刺在他眼里都变得非常怀念。他回忆着恶灵在他面前的模样，心中一动，无视逃生者刺耳的尖叫控制不住摸了上去，竟有一根小小的尖刺缠上了他绑着绷带的手掌。以前他这么做的时候，恶灵并没有回应，但是后来恶灵像是知道了什么，在进食之余竟然还会分一只出来供他把玩。这具永远年轻的身体因为恶灵的亲近而感到一阵轻松。<br/>他不去想恶灵对待其他人是否也这样，只享受这一刻仿佛自己是特别之人的错觉。只要他不去想恶灵是怎么对待其他人的，他就不会想要渴求恶灵无法给予的东西。<br/>多么残忍，这一切都是假的，弗兰克明白，恶灵没有任何温情可言，可他有时仍会像被掠夺了理智似的羡慕那些逃生者，能被献祭给恶灵，能被恶灵吞入腹中，是多么令人羡慕又想要抹杀的存在啊。<br/>有什么东西从他的眼睛里逝去，也从他的灵魂中剔除，就像纯净的奶液沾染上尘埃，再也不复当初。他知道自己以前不是这样的，也许他已经坏掉了，已经被恶灵折磨得失去了自我。<br/>那又怎么样呢？<br/>弗兰克拥抱着面前的少女。<br/>只要能为了恶灵饱腹，他的手上沾满再多的鲜血也无所谓。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>